Thundercats New Legends
by BrightBlueHearse
Summary: A continuation of season 4 of the original series. Canon conscious/ Everything I loved about the old show


ThunderCats Season 5

Episode 1: Hollow Victory part I

A beautiful pallet of indigo, purple and orange bled through New Thundera's evening sky. Sitting atop the highest point on the fortress, the lion's forehead, Lion-O watched the sun slowly set below the horizon. Long black shadows stretched over the settlements around New Cat's Lair or the ruins of what remained thereof.

A lonely gust of wind howled past carrying with it a hybrid aura of defeat, shame, and sorrow that haunted the landscape. The young ThunderCat lord exhaled a heavy sigh, ember-colored eyes fixated on the sun. A flashback played in his mind while he gazed into the dusk.

 _Only days ago, Mutants rampaged through the refugee settlement, destroying whatever was in front of them without reason or discretion. They wrangled the settlers into transport tanks with their sky cutters and nosedivers. Grune leads the charge accompanied by three equally vicious feline spirits bombarded cats lair with supernatural fury. While the ThunderCats struggled to fend off the onslaught Mumm-Ra sought after the Book of Omens._

 _The devil priest refused to admit defeat. He vowed to enter the book and force his way past the guardian to unlock the secrets within. Armed with the Sword of Plun-Darr he attacked. Armed with the Sword of Omens Lion-O defended the book and key. Like many times before, they clashed. Lion-O fought valiantly, Mumm-Ra underhandedly. Something drastic needed to be done._

Finally, he blinked. The sky darkened to a rich black. He barely noticed the transition had taken place.

 _A shockwave from the battle devastated the surrounding countryside. Following after was a bone-chilling silence. The battle ended._

The stars lit up the night as the moons began to rise.

Across the churning canyon, the black pyramid stands intact. The evil within seems to suck the starlight right out of the night sky. The interior drowned in solid darkness; air completely stagnant. Though the exterior remains unscratched the four stone idols of the Ancient Sprits of Evil inside show signs of erosion. The head of the bull spirit idol remains on the floor in pieces.

Stuffed inside his sarcophagus was Mumm-Ra's gangly, lifeless bandaged corpse still impaled on the Sword of Plun-Darr. The blade, unable or unwilling to retract into the hilt prevented the crypt door from closing. Mumm-Ra's eyes remained empty and lifeless.

Negative thoughts, emotions and energies from even the farthest corner of the universe concentrated in the cauldron, illuminating the altar. The regeneration process began. The ASOE stirred, their eyes glowed a menacing red. The cracks slowly began to repair. The shattered head slowly reformed and rejoined the torso of its respected statue.

Lion-O could see none of this happening from his viewpoint atop the lair's head. He didn't bother to call upon site beyond to check. He could feel the static in the air. He knew…

Evil lives. Mumm-Ra lives. It's just a matter of time.

Purrrrr "Lion-O, come inside!" Snarf called, struggling to climb beside Lion-O. "Schnarf, Schnarf what are you doing up here?"

"We did everything right, Snarf." Lion-O lamented to his old friend. "Thundera was almost a kingdom again. How did I let this happen?"

Snarf looked out at the horizon for a moment. His ears drooped. He then tugged on his arm. "Stop dwelling on it. Schnarf schnaarf. The situation isn't hopeless. The lair is repairable. The settlements are repairable."

"And the captured refugees?"

Snarf purred, clearing his throat. Once Tygra and Panthro have the lair completely operational again we can track where those miserable mutants took our countrymen and rescue them." He looked to Lion-O with deep sympathy. "Schnaaarf. Listen, sometimes you can do everything right, you can follow the code of Thundera to a T and things will STILL go wrong. Life is a continuous kick to the jewels. Purrrr that's reality."

Lion-O managed to laugh. Snarf smiled, chuckling himself. "You like that analogy?" He tapped his temple with his pointing finger. "The mind through mouth filter starts to deteriorate with age. Scharf Schnarf."

Lion-O's smile slipped back into a frown. "I let everyone down."

"Purrr! No you didn't." Snarf insisted. He pulled on his arm once again. "Tomorrow is another day. Puurrrr! And a big day for you." He shuddered nervously. "Come inside, it's late scnarf schnarf. Try to rest tonight."

Lion-O nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Snarf." He finally stood and started to climb down the same way he came.

Author's note: A new fanfiction? What about my 2011 Thundercats fanfiction? I'm letting it die; it's been dead for a while. The fun I had with the 2011 fandom was sucked dry for me anyways. I do apologize for abandoning the project. There's just been too much personal stuff for me to deal for the longest time.

Why start a Thundercats OS fanfiction when the fandom seems all but dead? The series is a child hood favorite of mine. Honestly, it was one of the very few things that made childhood bearable. I tend to turn to the fandom in times of great stress. As I mentioned times have been very hard for me the past few years. Just today my brother passed away.

I'm still trying to emotionally process this.

As a means to cope I've been working on this story in between contacting family members. It takes place roughly two years after the events of the last episode of the fourth season, "The Book of Omens". The details of this devastating battle on New Thundera will be explained in further episodes (chapters) I am going to try to stick with the show canon as closely as possible, but there will be my own head canon and OC nightmare brain bastards thrown in there too so…

Thank you for reading. This is the first thing I've written in a long time. I haven't drawn much in months either. It's rather sad. Anywho, hope fans of the old show enjoy. The episodes will have a continuing plot line but like the original show there will be side story chapters. Suggestions and requests are welcome. Comment or just PM me.

Live life, guys :D. Have a good one.


End file.
